


an idiot fleshes out their 2 fma:b OCS

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Roy Mustang, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Corruption, Dark, Dark Past, EVERYONE - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Polyamory, Post-War, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Stomach Slicing, Suicide, Triggers, Unrequited Crush, War, also I forgot gracia existed sorry about that, did I really forget unrequited love, help him, literally a mess, michelle loves like, michelle's chapter was written at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid
Summary: PLEASE IF YOU ARE INNOCENT GO STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER TWO WHEN I WRITE IT, JANUARY'S LIFE IS MUCH BRIGHTER THAN MICHELLE'S
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang/Original Character(s)





	an idiot fleshes out their 2 fma:b OCS

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANNA SKIP THIS, READ THE FOLLOWING. michelle was in the great Ishvalan war of extermination, michelle finds a friend after the war, Michelle's friend ( erin marryland ) has a child ( Becca marryland ), - michelle isn't the father, he physical can't have kids, the kids he has at the end of the story are biologically roy and riza's - michelle splits from his toxic family ( the homunculi ) , dead Maes, they don't like how michelle left, they send envy and lust over ( michelle's least favorite homunculi ) , envy casually kills Becca ( who was 11 months and a year  
> old ), michelle nearly kills envy ( only nearly, sadly ), erin commits suicide by jumping off a building while michelle tries catch her ( they're both on the roof, this is a month after Becca dies ) michelle doesn't catch her, michelle learns that the people greed cared about died as well ( he also learns greed split from the homunculi like he did), greed is the only part of his family that michelle considers a sibling, greed, maes, and erin are mentioned during the promised day, promised day, roy and michelle and riza have kids - happiness  
> oh also he slices his stomach open multiple times but it's mentioned once because this was written at 2 am.

Everyone it has met is a perfect being.

But it doesn't feel like an it, a they, a ball of souls.

He doesn't feel like corruption.

Corruption is a bad thing but Greed isn't, everyone wants something.

She isn't okay. Did Father make a mistake?

**HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME**

He isn't Corruption, He is Michelle and Michelle is a boy girl and she hates being an object.

Lust isn't bad, Lust can be love. Pride isn't bad, you can have Pride in your son. Gluttony isn't bad, people often say they're a Glutton for their hobbies, or make small jokes about being troublesome. Wrath isn't horrible, everyone feels Wrath sometimes. Envy isn't bad, a homeless human would be Envious of a rich person, right?

Corruption is a _horrible, horrible, horrible_ thing.

Why would Father make that? Father is perfect, immortal. He made them, them. They are perfect.

That's the lie Michelle told himself from the age of 100. Still young, still impressionable, still innocent. 

still pure.

* * *

Michelle draws in a shaky breath as he gets up on hands and knees and looks around,

Oh, 

He's here.

 **FLAMEFLAMESFLAMESFLAMESFLAMESFLAMESFLAMESFLAMES** -

Shut up.

Michelle stands up and walks forward, only for a sickening crunch to follow. Her eyes go down, down, down, to her boots.

Ah, a child.

His boot is crushing the ribs of a bloodied, dead child.

He lifts his boot away.

**CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH**

STOP.

He walks to a building swiftly, hiding inside.

He looks at his gloves hands, _its_ gloved _claws._

He tears open the blue and yellow and white trying to hide his skin and sinks his claws into his stomach. Red dyes her claws, the floor, and her uniform before drifting away into the wind.

When Roy and Hughes ask what happened, he plays the " _aggressive Ishvalan_ " card.

Kimblee walks back into camp with a grin and her unscathed stomach churns.

That was the first time he, 1, sliced his stomach open and 2, realized how fucked up Kimblee is.

* * *

Michelle has kept his secret well, although nobody in his " family " is fond of the mask; his " sister " believing it dulls down his " beauty. " his " brothers " just dislike it. Greed, however, thinks it's badass and tried to add some of his " creativity " by drawing on it, she politely refused. His " sibling, " Envy, thinks it's okay, maybe they're trustworthy.

Father hates it.

That's the night he leaves.

Only Greed saw him. He knows that.

He doesn't mind that his only trusted " sibling " knows his secret.

* * *

" Michelle, right? " Asks a lady, she seems to be about 21 { he mentally chuckles, being 209 years older. }

" Cool hair, was always fond of fades. " He comments.

" It's actually natural, my mother had hair like this as well. Yours is a really nice black, You dye or inherit it? "

" I've..been thinking of dying it, my family ain't the..cream of the crop, let's say that. " He drawls.

She grunts an acceptance while sipping her drink. 

" Hey, are you taken by any chance? " She asks.

" Taken? "

" Have any plans? "

" No, never do. "

" Follow me! " She shouts before bolting. He sets off after her, going ahead of her and having to slow down multiple times.

Her house is calm, but he hears slight music and hums from upstairs.

Her eyes shine with a gleam brighter than the sun as he taps upstairs, her dark brown to almost blonde blob hair following like a shadow.

" You shouldn't let strangers into your house, you know. " " You're tall and skinny, I can trip you and you'd hit your head on a door or something. "

" That's not- " He silences as he sees a woman in a white trench coat humming to a small baby.

" Mom! Meet Michelle! I just saw him at the coffee shop! "

He mumbles a soft, " _is this what Greed meant by meeting the parents? "_ before his new found friend, that's the right word, friend, gently picks up the small bundle.

 _That._ He thinks. _That's what a perfect human is._

" You're too trusting, I could be a robber- "

" You're always around General Mustang, I've heard of him and he'd definitely have ratted you out by now. " She stated, pictures that he and their group had to take together flashing his mind, The row went, _blah blah blah, Maes,_ _Riza, Roy, Michelle._

_Kimblee._

He suddenly is very glad his face is atrocious and he has to wear this mask because the disdain would be clear on his face.

She passes him the bundle. " I don't even know your name. " . " Erin, Erin Marryland. "

" And that's little Becca. " 

Becca and Erin are his family now.

* * *

He hates himself more than usual.

Maybe it's the same paperwork, maybe it's her chest being too flat for a female _and_ male.

" Something- something is- " he murmurs, Roy looks at him softly.

A soft assurance he can sneak off.

He looks at him, hoping to convey " this doesn't feel right, ~~If I don't come back tomorrow, I love you and Riza, and Hughes, and Erin, and please, please don't hate me.~~ "

He nods.

Michelle walks to the house that Erin's mother used to own { She had died of an illness a while back. }

The lights are on, it's calm, it's safe.

He says goodnight to baby Becca and goodnight to Erin and soon he says goodnight to his mind.

The next morning, a paper comes in the mail that Erin doesn't want to show her and he panics, running to Roy's house, praying what had happened to Greed, his make shift family being destroyed, hadn't happened to Roy and - or Riza, or Hughes.

Roy is looking down at the paper, coffee next to him {untouched}, his face in his hands.

He's dead. Michelle nearly chokes. 

Maes is dead and his face is on that newspaper.

**DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD-**

His quiet sobs drag through his lungs as his knees make contact with the floor in front of him.

 _A_ real _homunculus wouldn't feel anything._

* * *

They're coming back from the funeral.

Havoc and Roy are tailing behind him, they driving to Erin's.

Erin had met Havoc and Roy before, whether he was throwing Havoc in her tub and pouring freezing water on him, or he was softly looking at them, Roy and Erin, as they spoke and chittered and chattered.

The lights are off. _The lights are off. THE LIGHTS ARE OFF._

He hears the familiar creak of their door and he runs, but as he does, he catches a red zap.

Electricity.

_Alchemy._

_**Human transmutation.** _

He runs towards it, barking a quick," CHECK INSIDE. "

A spear stabs through his chest as the door shuts behind them.

" Dear Corruption..Why continue this game? "

" Lust- " He chokes out, not as bad as slicing your own stomach, he notes.

" Forgetting something, you mask wearing fool? "

Envy.

He breaks the nail in a swift motion as Lust winces.

He runs inside.

**WRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATHWRATH-**

Roy has tears threatening to spill down his face. Havoc looks mortified.

" What- " The crib.

It's empty.

On the floor.

It's a mutilated blob of flesh and bone and blood. 

She knows what her " family " has done now.

" _ENVY! "_ He roars, busting through a window and sliding to latch his claws around the scrawny fucking palm tree looking ass's neck.

_" FUCKING MONSTER! "_

Her " sibling " - no, no, that's over-

The _sin_ struggles in her grip, choking slightly.

Homunculi, although immortal, need air, if he holds on long enough for the sin to die enough times- 

He just needs to hold on for a few hours-

Footsteps.

Red alchemy, the sin changing again.

The person in her grip is a guy who was in their squad.

His mask is gone.

He has now killed another innocent person.

He has lost his identity as human to his best friend and the person he loves.

* * *

" It's already been a month, huh? She'd be two now. "

Her happiness is gone, her hair messy.

" Why'd you bring me up here? " He asks, sitting {dangerously} close to the edge.

" ... Michelle, I was one of your first friends right? "

" Yes, you actually got me to talk past 'Ha ha, Havoc's an idiot,' Why? "

.

" Erin. "

" Erin, why are we up here- "

" You treat them just like Becca, Edward and Alphonse. It, it makes me ha-happy to know one of us is, is moving away from this. You love them all don't you? You loved M-Maes and I as partners, like you love Roy and Riza- " 

" Erin. Please- "

" Michelle. Take off your mask. For me. "

His mouth, his too long mouth that almost goes past his eyes, twitches into a frown.

He drops his mask.

Her dress is flowing in the wind as she stands at the very edge.

She steps back, into air.

" I love you too. "

" Erin- ERIN! " He screams.

He reaches, nearly falling himself. " ERIN, NO! WHY!? " He watches, tears falling, like her, from his pure obsidian eyes.

He doesn't hear the crush past his sobs and the stomps of Roy running to him.

The next thing he knows, there's a blanket over him and his mask is back on and his head is resting in Riza's lap as Black Hayate is licking at his hand that's hanging off the couch.

They're both crying.

* * *

She bangs at the bullet proof glass using her head.

His hands are behind his back, he can't do anything, can't do alchemy, can't break the glass with his claws.

The sin has Ed and Ling under it.

A chill zaps through his spine as the memories shoot back to him.

" Edward! Yao! Alphonse! " He yells, hoping the short blonde, the prince, and the armor hear him.

He doesn't care about the snap of his arms as he breaks the cuffs and charges at the glass.

" Michelle! " Alphonse says in his tin can like voice.

" Ah, so they join us. " The bastard who looks like the brothers' father chimes in.

" T- They?! " Edward struggles beneath the sin.

" Leave...Leave them all out of this! " He yells. " I'm all you want, right? For your fucking punishment boner to be fulfilled? For me to be burned at the stake like a witch? Like Greed? "

He stays silent before sighing.

" There's one thing you forgot about yourself. " A blasting pain sheers through his core.

Screams fly endlessly from his mouth for what feels like days.

It's dark.

Suddenly red blobs form in his vision.

" It's about time you got put away. I corrupt you, puppet. " The bastard says calmly, as if putting up a final moving box.

" What- wh- " She chokes out.

It's bright now.

He takes a deep breath, shooting up.

" GAH! MICHELLE! You could _warn_ a girl. " For a moment all he could see was the blue gray eyes and the voice made him think of-

" Eri- ..Hey, Winry. "

" Welcome to the land of the living, heavy bastard. "

" Hey Ed. " His eyes fully adjust.

" When- how long- "

" You completely missed that Father guy and Scar fighting- " " Fuck you, and fuck Father. You goddamn know I woulda helped Scar. "

" It wakes you up, brings you to your senses because you want to see the big fights .. " He jabbered.

" Where's the Yao kid? " 

.

The silence is deafening and he is starting to worry.

" ..Remember Greed- " " Cleaning Chimera guts out of and off of Al is the only thing I remembe- YES, I remember that smug bastard Greed, you not catch the fact I'm one of them? "

" 'Hind ya. " He twists around to be met with Ling, directly in his face.

" I will hit you if you don't back up. "

" You can barely sit up, dumbass. " Says _Greed's_ voice.

" .. I'm going back to bed. " He says, laying down again.

" AND NO, YOU CANT DRAW ON MY FUCKING MASK. " He adds. Greed, or " Greed-ling " as Edward calls him, breaks into laughter.

" Yeah, yeah, gotta admit, I had style back then. "

" Now you're a fancy prancy prince o' Xing- "

There's a slap to the back of her head.

" I'm not completely gone, Michelle. "

Michelle snickered at the soft, _" how unfortunate, "_ Ed whispered.

" Now we know what happened while we were in a coma, _what?_ "

" Ah, yes, my disastrous existence- " He starts, choosing he words carefully.

" I'm..like Greed and the others. "

" So you're also a homunculus, kinda knew that, but you said you're like Greed specifically? " Ling questions, sitting in a chair and resting his chin on his hand.

He takes off his mask, Winry flinches back slightly, but sterns up again.

" They killed Becca and, indirectly, Erin. It was payback for me leaving, like in Devil's Nest. " He turned to Ling, but soon notices the wine red eyes and shark teeth.

" Wait uh, Devil's- Devil's Nest, we-we didn't find Bido's body, he here too? " It'd be good to have more help, with what he caught of plans for the world before splitting from the homunculi.

" No. Bido didn't die to Wrath. Wrong uh, wrong homunculus. " Greed says, looking strangely guilty.

" It's not Wrath, Lust died..before that right? No- she has no reason to. Gluttony has no reason to as well, that scratches out Pride and..it, too. Sloth is, Sloth. That leaves....Oh, Greed.." He looks to his brother, Yes, his _brother,_ and notices how he's brought a hand up to his face.

" He uh, he was excited to see me alive and I just, I activated my shield and.." 

" I'm sorry. " She said, sympathy slipping through her voice.

" It's fine. " He says, leaning back.

* * *

There's yelling.

But it's good yelling.

" YOU BETTER COME BACK YOU SHORT ASSHOLE! " 

His mask is gone.

" HEAR ME? I'M NOT LOSING ANYBODY ELSE TODAY. "

There's tears going down his face, of course there are. He looks to the air for a moment.

Thank you. Thank you everyone. He swears he hears the humming and music again, but it's followed with chatter and he swears he hears camera shutters.

_" GO EDWARD! "_

_" ED! "_

He looks to his blind companion and Riza.

He slots his hand with hers and his with his, Roy softly tightening his grasp.

" Get him back, Ed. " He says, Riza looking to him and coming closer. 

" Thank you all. " He murmurs to himself.

* * *

A blonde sits at a grave, humming softly.

_Maes Hughes_. 

" I'm sorry I couldn't meet you, Dad says I would have loved you like another father. "

A taller person with dark hair walks down towards her, kneeling down and placing a bouquet of lilac flowers.

" .... " The person in the mask sighed, a blind raven placing his hand on his shoulder with a soft smile.

Another blonde walked towards the younger. " Erin, it's time."

" Yes Mom. " 

" You guys want anything specific for dinner? " The masked person ruffles Erin's short blonde hair.

" We should visit Winry and Edward! " Erin grinned and rushed to their car.

" Oi! Slow down! I'm the one who drives the car! " Michelle dashed after his daughter.

" Maybe both of you should slow down.. " She shook her head and lead Roy to the car.

Michelle hummed softly, starting their rickety car.

" I agree with Mom, you both should calm down. " Nina, a taller girl with blonde to ash hair and freckles, murmured softly, puting her nose back into her book.

Erin stuck her tounge out childishly. " I second Erin, we haven't visited in a while. " The raven chimed.

" Alright, alright. Tomorrow, 'kay? "

" That's fine. "

" YES! "

" As long as I can read, sure. "

" Sure. "

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, I'm sorry.


End file.
